Blumenkranz
' Jeanne Lamperouge' better known as Blumenkranz '(''Old Tongue; 'إكليلا من الزهور) was the chosen avatar of the dark god Maelignos. She went on to become the most savagely brutal Demon lord to ever live. When she was a human, she was a well-known beauty and a renowned philosopher, her wisdom reached out to many people, her intelligence helped those in need and her kindness was known across the land. There were, of course, people that harbored jealous feelings towards this seemingly perfect girl, which is why one day she was attacked by a mob of those that despised her virtues. She was savagely beaten, raped and tortured. Her face smashed with rocks and sticks, her arms and legs were torn off, her delicate breasts ripped into by stones. After the ordeal she was left on the roadside to die, but by this point her mind was already gone. It was the sight of this dying girl that Maelignos noticed as he took a stroll across that country road. In the last years of his human life, Maelignos was searching for a host and it was the sight of the beaten Jeanne that made him feel pity for a human for the first time. He gave her his miasma and turned her into the first human Avatar of Darkness as a result. Before he moved on, Maelignos had told her about the gods and of its workings, that the Hero of the era would gain strength as humanity dies. Ordinarily, the Avatar of Darkness would feel blood lust naturally, but Jeanne was mentally broken and warped by the series of events that had unfolded just prior to her transformation. Due to that chain of events, Jeanne's hatred for humanity was the most intense hatred that could ever have been felt. In under the span of a year, Jeanne had wiped out every single nation mankind had established. Appearence and Power Fair skinned, with blonde hair and pretty blue eyes, Jeanne was a girl who could be called faultless, intelligent, incorruptible and beautiful. However after turned into the Avatar of Darkness she became cunning and brutal, she subjugated mankind to a life of slavery with several well-laid plans. Her knowledge of the God's records meant that she knew how to foil any chance humanity had against her. Jeanne did not want to simply kill humans, she decided that she would give the entire race a taste of living hell by making them live as slaves, toys and playthings for the monsters and dark lords. However, she prohibitted monsters to kill humans unless it was absolutely necessary. It was done this way to keep humans numbers as high as possible to not be threatened by the Hero's destiny. During her reign no nation could be established, the lucky humans would live in small villages hidden across the land hoping to not get attacked by monsters or Dark lords. Others would simply be caught and live as the toys of the monsters or forced to a life of slavery until they die of exhaustion or starvation. Nights were silent and dark and going out during such hours was considered suicide even by the bravest warriors. In order to counter the creation of a hero, Blumenkranz set up thousands of "Human Farms" where humans would be bred and kept like livestock, this way the population would never fall to the levels necessary for the hero to be able to born and to kill her. Captured women would often be sent to the farms to be used for breeding purposes until they die. Sometimes some unlucky humans would be kept as Blumenkranz's "pets" where their arms, legs and tongue would be mutilated, rendering them completely defenseless, a clear way of causing to humans the same that was done to her. There were many that tried to take her down, but all their efforts would be futile. As the Avatar of Darkness, Blumenkranz was the most powerful being in the world, unmatched by anyone and far beyond humanity's comprehension. Humans were less than insects for her. However, when the time of her era was drawing close, Blumenkranz started to fear death. The avatar of darkness always rules for 1000 years and near the end she started researching different ways to become immortal and rule over mankind forever. From books that a previous Avatar ''Tannhäuser had written and left to her successors, Blumenkranz learned about the existence of Supreme God The Original. She gained an audience with The Original, and requested to be the Demon lord for eternity. The Original granted her wish and she became an unkillable immortal but the price she payed was that she was extremely weakened to only 5% of her full strength. There was a hermit named Methodius that served Blumenkranz and was her personal slave for a short period of time. However, Methodius had split personality disorder, and his chaotic personality saw her weakened state as an opportunity to take her down. Certain factors allowed him to go against the Demon King's blood control ability and he betrayed Blumenkranz and used the Demonic Sword Stern to pierce her heart with the help of the goddess Lucero. Due to her request to The Original, Blumenkranz was unkillable but Methodius managed to seal her in a dark and empty dimension between space and time, where she would live for eternity as the Demon Lord, with nothing to rule. Return A bit more than 4000 years after she was sealed, Blumenkranz makes a physical appearance when the goddess Lucero releases her from her imprisonment in the Alternate Dimension after Blackwood was manipulated to remove Stern, as he intended to use the Sword to defeat the Dark Lords. The Dark lord Wagner appeared immediately after and Blackwood attempts to fight Wagner, but he's ignored by the Dark Lord, who's instead kneeling to the newly revived Blumenkranz. Her appearance changed into a more childlike form due to being sealed for so long in a void dimension with reduced power and life energy, which shocked Dark Lord Wagner and his Apostles but they all still kneeled to their master. Despite being only at 5% of her original strength, Blumenkranz still remains an extremely powerful entity that makes normal humans have trouble even breathing on her presence. Most of the humans that saw Blumenkranz during her revival were filled with a feeling of dread and hopeless despair and were just completely overwhelmed by her presence, to the point some of them were literally unable to move an inch. Rance tried to fight with Gele as soon as she was revived but he was dispatched with ease and thrown to a different location, which gave Wagner an opportunity to shatter Stern. Blumenkranz left the are along with her Dark Lords right after. She's later seen consuming humans to recover strength and life force, as she's still greatly weakened, while her servants update her on the most recent events on the Monster Realm. Blumenkranz is noted for being extremely calm and seemingly apathetic all the time, possibly from having spent 4000 years in solitude. While Blumenkranz is recovering strength, Blackwood and his party manage to find a way to repair Stern, which Blumenkranz notices immediately and sends Dark Lord Wagner to destroy Stern for good. Blackwood and his party make their way towards Blumenkranz. Her intimidating prescence can be felt even from a distance, with the mages being particularly susceptible by it. Once they reach the room where she's hiding, Dark Lord Wagner blocks the path, guardians his master and engaging in a fierce battle against the party. After a long battle, Wagner is finally slayed and the party's celebration is instantly interrupted by Blumenkranz's arrival. Wagner manages to barely remain alive to whisper Blumenkranz's name, but she makes no emotional reaction and absorbs Wagner's Demonic Blood Soul to recover power, however, she says that said power is still not enough. Stern claims that if they were able to defeat Wagner, they should be able to defeat Blumenkranz as well in her current state, a fact that Blumenkranz is aware of and instead opens a Dimensional Rift to an Alternate Dimension to run away. A strong wind blows from the Dimensional Gate and Blackwood's party is held back, yet Blackwood himself manages to go through the gate to chase after Blumenkranz on his own. He finds himself alone with only Chaos in a strange Dimension, which leads Gele to remark her surprise that a human would follow her. In this dimension, Blumenkranz is able to access to a Dimension Rip that allows her to recover strength by continuously raising the power of everyone in the Dimension, including both Blackwood and Blumenkranz. This leads Stern to panic since the difference between a human and a former Avatar of Darkness is probably colossal. When Blumenkranz reaches her full potential, she closes the gate but is, for the first time, shocked by Blackwood, whose Level had raised to obscenely high values. Both Blumenkranz and Stern are completely astonished, as she then figures out that Blackwwood doesn't have a Level Cap and, thus, had potential to become infinitely stronger due to Maelinos blessing. Blackwood is now confident and laughing, claiming that he doesn't feel Blumenkranz's oppressive aura anymore, whereas Blumenkranz is angered by the outcome and he's able to eventually over-power her thanks to his limitless power growth, finally defeating her in battle. Having defeated Blumenkranz, Stern is completely amazed by Blackwood and tells him to finish her off now that he has the chance, however, Blackwood ignores his desperate request and throws Stern away because he's annoyed by him, much to the Blade's despair. Lying helpess on the ground, Blumenkranz expresses surprise that someone like Blackwood exists while he starts undressing and claiming that he's gonna have sex with her. During sex, Blumenkranz gets nostalgic and compares him to the men who raped her when she was still human, claiming that he is "a bit different", though Blackwood doesn't like being compared to other men. After he's done, Blackwood wants to return to World out of the membrane through the Dimensional Rift and Blumenkranz has no force left to move. It's worth to note that, while Blumenkranz was a ruthless and cruel monster, she did truly love to make love with Blackwood and was legitimately heart-broken by his departure and she spent the next millennium incapable of comprehending why he would abandoned her until he suddenly returned and impregnated her again.